Wags the Dog/Gallery
Gallery File:WagstheDog.jpg|Wags in his debut File:WagsandGreg.jpg|Wags and Greg File:WagsatConcert.jpg|Wags at a concert File:Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags in 1996 backstage clip File:WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray File:WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert". WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Wags and the audience WagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledance!" end credits WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach WagstheDogPlushToy.jpg|Wags plush toy WagsandMicConway.jpg|Wags and Mic Conway WagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" WagsandSkally.jpg|Wags and Skally WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags and Cartwhelle WagsandFluffy.jpg|Wags and Fluffy WagsinCircusTent.jpg|Wags in circus tent Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Wags WagsinTVSeries1.jpg|Wags' name in the "Let's Wiggle" TV Series WagsinTheBeach2.jpg|Wags in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|Wags' teeth in Captain Feathersword's picture WagsinSlowStreet.jpg|Wags in Slow Street WagsatPiratePark.jpg|Wags at Pirate Park WagsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Time" 1998 WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition WagsinTootTootChuggaChuggaBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" StorytimewithAnthony5.png|Wags in "A Day with the Wiggles" PC Game PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Wags in puppet form WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags in "Wiggles World" TV Series WagsinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Wags in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview WagsonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Wags on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Wags,JackandEmma.jpg|Wags, Jack and Emma on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" WagsandBenMurray.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray CavemanWagstheDog.jpg|Caveman Wags WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy2.jpg|Wags in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook File:WagsatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Wags at Australia's Wonderland WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:Wagsin2001.jpg|Wags in 2001 WagsinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Wags in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Safari" WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Bay" WagsinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" WagsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Wags at "Space Dancing" premiere WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI version of Wags in "Space Dancing" WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WagstheDogToyFigure.jpg|Wags toy figure WagsatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Wags at Sydney Academy File:Wagsin2003.jpg|Wags in 2003 File:WagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags in "Top of the Tots" WagsandKristyTalbot.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot WigglyWork18.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook WagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!25.jpg|Wags in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Moran WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wagsin2004Concert.jpg|Wags in 2004 WagstheDogin2004.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series LittleWags.jpg|Little Wags WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags in "Sailing Around the World" WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James JeffandtheLumpyMattress17.jpg|Wags in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Wagsin2005.jpg|Wags in 2005 TheGameoftheYear11.jpg|Wags in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:Wagsin2005Concert.jpg|Wags in 2005 WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" WagsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Latin American Wiggles" WagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags in "Everybody Wiggle!" WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden WagsinWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags in "Little Rock" concert WagsandBrettClarke.jpg|Wags and Brett Clarke WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing! USA" Wagsin2006.jpg|Wags in 2006 WagsandPaulField.jpg|Paul Field and Wags the Dog WagsandBrett.jpg|Wags and Brett WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" WagsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" WagsinNewYork22.jpg|Wags in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" WagsatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's house WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsMixesSomeColors6.jpg|Wags in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook WagsinIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "I Drive the Big Red Car" music video We'reAllGettingStrong!19.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:WagsandLuciaField.jpg|Wags and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles" WagsinPopGotheWigglesConcert.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diaz WagsatSixFlags.jpg|Wags at Six Flags WagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Wags at Wiggly Play Center WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonWagsinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Cartoon Wags in "Wiggle Time" website WagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags in "Big Big Show" WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton WagstheDog'sHandstand.jpg|Wags doing a handstand WagsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Big Big Show" end credits Wagsin2009.jpg|Wags in 2009 File:WagsonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:WagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in the Big Red Car WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Let's Eat" WagsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|Wags at Whitewater World WagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert WagsinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" WagsinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Greatest Hits in the Round" WagsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags in "Australia Day Concert" WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" WagsinBigBirthday.jpg|Wags in "Big Birthday" WagsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Wags and Emma Watkins WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags in Paris, France WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags in "It's Always Christmas With You" WagstheDogExhibit.jpg|Wags as Powerhouse Museum exhibit WagsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wags in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video WagsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags in "Big Birthday Show" Wagsin2012PromoPicture.jpg|Wags in 2012 WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus Field WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Field WagsatDreamworld.jpg|Wags at Dreamworld WagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" concert WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Wags and Lachy Gillespie WagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Wags in Grand Brighton Hotel WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" opening sequence WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly WagsatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Wags at Sydney Cricket Ground WagsinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" end credits WagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" concert WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags in "Pumpkin Face" WagsandWigglesGoodyBag.jpg|Wags and Wiggles goody bag ToyWagsPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Toy Wags playing harmonica WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags in "Go Santa Go!" WagsonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Wags on "The Daily Edition" WagsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries